A Fresh Start: Wedding of Hell
by Setch
Summary: A continuation of A Fresh Start (may require or not previous reading of said fic). Many years have passed; Setsuna and Evangeline are ready to tie the knot. Come and celebrate their unconventional wedding!


Hey! :D

Disclaimer: Negima is not mine. That would be awesome, and a terrible mistake at the same time.

* * *

"Mom! There's a small girl at our doorstep!" Naomi called. "Really small girl..." She mumbled to herself, still stunned by the being in front of her. "Who are you again?" She didn't intend to sound rude, but this was getting a little too odd for her comfort. Especially when said little girl was looking at her with imaginary stars in her eyes.

"I'm chibi Setsuna!" The little girl jumped up and down giddily as she clasped her hands together in excitement. "Nice to see you again, Nao-chan!" The young Konoe blinked, confused.

"But... aunt Setsuna is this tall," She put her hand up a few inches above her own, a little annoyed since, at that point in life where she was a fully grown young woman, she would never surpass Setsuna. Still, she could do with topping Evangeline and her mother, she supposed. "And she has really long, black hair." Chibi Setsuna tilted her head, letting her silver-ish hair fall down in a cascade of silk. "And she has brown-ish eyes." She finalized, pointing at chibi Setsuna's red eyes.

"Master has changed over the past two years." Chibi Setsuna explained. "She has reached maturity, and wishes no more to hide from herself." She crossed her arms and nodded. "I don't know what that means, but I will follow my master!" Naomi giggled behind her hand. _This _was more like the real chibi Setsuna she remembered from childhood, no doubt about it.

"Is that so?" Naomi turned with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Mother..." Naomi greeted her warmly. "We have a visitor." Konoka descended from the stairs slowly as she put on her glasses. As soon as she devised the little Setsuna, she practically ran down and picked her up in her arms.

"It's been so long!" Konoka hugged the doll to her chest and squished her. "Why couldn't they contact me sooner?" Honestly, Konoka had been worried sick for her friends, who had all but disappeared from the face of Earth two years ago.

"Mom," Naomi pointed to her chest. "If you keep greeting the company like that, you'll kill it and then we won't know about aunt Setsuna and aunt Eva." The Konoe matriarch released the small Setsuna immediately, as if burnt.

"Sorry, chibi Setsuna," Konoka apologized, and then blinked in confusion as she took in the doll's appearance. "Ara... is Setsuna...?" She smiled to herself and nodded, seemingly pleased. "I see. So she's finally stopped hiding? I was starting to wonder where she got all the money for her hair dye." She laughed. "Eva-chan is pleased, I assume?" Chibi Setsuna nodded her head a couple of times.

"Master Eva was very happy. She even thanked God many times at night," Konoka and Naomi blushed at the revelation. A little too much information perhaps... "And master had a silly smile all week after that, so I guess she is happy as well." Again, the two Konoes didn't know how to tell the small Setsuna to stop. "I think master also believes in God, because-" Konoka cleared her throat loudly, interrupting the living doll from what was surely going to scare her and her daughter for life. She would have to talk to Setsuna and Evangeline later about chibi Setsuna's obliviousness.

"Anyway, chibi Setsuna. What brings you here?" Konoka smiled at the small doll in her hands. Naomi also looked at her with curiosity.

"Oh, sorry!" Chibi Setsuna excused herself and wriggled out of Konoka's grasp. "Where was it..." She rummaged through a small bag she had brought with her. "Aha!" She pulled a rather large envelope -large for her, that is- and handed it to the Konoes. "Masters send this to you." Chibi Setsuna snickered behind her hand.

"Lets see." Konoka opened the letter and read it sluggishly. "Dear Konoe family," Konoka frowned. Why such a formal letter? "You are-" She gasped, and her eyes widened in surprise. "You are cordially invited to the Sakurazaki-McDowell wedding!" She threw the envelope in the air and started squealing all over the place. Naomi stared at her, not for once believing she had come out of the same woman who was jumping all over the place like a little kid.

"Finally!" Konoka stated after she was done jumping. Still, a brilliant, cheerful smile graced her pink lips and threatened to never leave. "Oh, chibi Setsuna, tell me more!" She grabbed the doll and twirled it around. "How did this happen? When? Where?" Konoka laughed merrily. It was so contagious, chibi Setsuna and Naomi felt giddy themselves.

"Ah, actually," Chibi Setsuna smiled happily as she suddenly remembered something. "They are getting married because-"

* * *

"Eva's what?!" One Asuna Kagurazaka yelled in surprise, staring at the chibi Setsuna in front of her with wild eyes. "For real?!" She waited until the very frightened chibi nodded her head, then fainted on her kitchen floor.

* * *

"I'm sorry, did I hear correctly?" Konoka asked, stunned. Chibi Setsuna nodded fervently.

"Master Eva is pregnant." Chibi Setsuna pondered. "I'm not sure about the details. You will have to ask masters about them." Chibi Setsuna hopped down from Konoka's hands. "Well, I should go. Have to meet the other chibis and count the guests. Are you coming?" She took out a small pen and a piece of paper to note down the names of those she was in charge of inviting.

Naomi answered, seeing as Konoka was still frozen in time. "We will." Chibi Setsuna noted down their names.

"Alright, then. The day of the wedding a portal will be set; the location is written on the invitation." Chibi Setsuna shoved the pen and paper back into her pockets. "I have to leave now. One of the chibis is having problems with Asuna-san."

"Bye!" Naomi waved the chibi as she left. She turned to her mother.

Still frozen.

Naomi sighed. "Why are my aunts always causing trouble?" She huffed. "Even their chibi forms are capable of leaving mother in a catatonic state."

She spent the rest of the afternoon trying to shake her mother from her stunned state.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Yet another random stranger giving her their best wishes. Not that she was annoyed by it, but it _was _a complete stranger.

She was taking a relaxing walk along the town, situated two kilometers from her home. She had been there a few times, sometimes with Evangeline, sometimes alone. She used to work in the guild; not for the money but for the thrill of a good fight. That, and a way out when Evangeline was working with a new potion or spell at home and couldn't be interrupted.

"Ah, Setsuna-kun!" The owner of the café waved at her. "Congratulations on your wedding. I heard half of he world is attending." He joke around, and Setsuna chuckled. If only he knew... "Well, don't let me retain you anymore. You have things to do, I assume." He retreated back into his store with a warm smile.

Setsuna put her hands in her pockets nonchalantly as she walked ahead in the direction of the guild. There were a few people she wanted to invite herself. Old comrades, so to speak. She would have also wanted to invite her friends from Earth, but travelling so far away would only age her twenty years. Her inner demon was making it hard just by taking a stroll downtown. It wanted her to be right at Evangeline's side, watching after their baby, which was still a little seed in a way. She was barely showing, if anything at all. And, Setsuna honestly doubted anyone would attack the vampire.

_Pregnant vampire..._

Setsuna smiled to herself, pride filling her chest. They had talked about having a family, raising little people on their own. With a little help of magic, talking became reality. And reality was harsh. A pregnant Evangeline was something to tread lightly with. Feather lightly. She was merely on her second month, and she was twice as dangerous as ever. Her mood swings were disastrous, having ended more than once in them remodeling their house.

Setsuna stopped to sigh loudly.

Her friends were going to have a field day with her.

"Setsuna-san!" The woman hummed as she turned around and smiled. The youngest member of her old guild was approaching her.

"How are you, Baxter?" Baxter, most commonly known as Junior, seeing as he was the leader's only son. Even if he _was _a twenty-year-old young man now, he would always be the guild's baby.

Baxter smiled brightly, blinding Setsuna with his pearly-white teeth. "I'm fine." He waved her off. "Would you come with me, please?" He didn't exactly wait for a response, as he grabbed Setsuna's hand and practically dragged her with him. His childish behavior was, also, a little detail that played against him when he demanded to be treated as a man. That, and his cute baby pout.

"Close yer eyes, Setsuna-san!" She smiled and complied to his request. "Come!" He pushed her earnestly, almost making her tumble on her feet.

She heard a door being opened, and Baxter guided her firmly from behind, making it impossible for her to escape -not that she was planning to. The young man closed the door and suddenly whistled, startling Setsuna in the process.

"Surprise!" Setsuna smiled warmly as she uncovered her eyes. Of course her guild mates would organize a surprise party for her. Everyone she cared for was there.

"No missus today, Setsuna-kun?" The guild leader, a middle-aged man with a gruff voice and only one arm, joked. Setsuna blushed as she scratched the back of her head. "Only you would marry a vampire with serious anger management problems." Everybody shook in laughter, knowing he didn't really mean any harm to Eva or Setsuna. They all loved them both deeply, no matter their differences and faults.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The leader tossed her a bottle of beer. "Tonight we drink, mates!" He hollowed. "To Setsuna and Evangeline! May the Gods lighten their path and bless them with many insufferable brats!" Even Setsuna had to laugh. Everyone in the room raised their bottles and glasses, cheering for the couple.

* * *

_"What do you mean 'chill'? I AM calm. Fresh as a cucumber, see?" _Evangeline fought the urge to smirk as Asuna pointed to her face; her very psychotic-looking face.

"Indeed," She meant every bit of sarcasm she put in there. "Now, could you please stop yelling like a loon?" She asked in amusement.

Asuna grit her teeth, _"You are pregnant!" _For some reason, that sounded accusatory. Then again, Asuna didn't have the mind to think her words over at that moment. Still, Evangeline would always tease her to death.

"I now that better than anyone, thanks for telling me." Asuna groaned as she facepalmed.

_"Can't you see what the deal is? You. Are. Pregnant!" _Asuna spoke in disbelief. _"As in, carrying life inside of you. A human- no, wait. Is it part human?" _Her curious side took over. Evangeline crossed one leg over the other and nodded her head slightly.

"Setsuna is a half-demon, and I was human once. It will be partially human. To what extent we don't know." She informed the redhead.

_"I see- No! We were talking about how the heck did you get pregnant?" _Evangeline, obviously, couldn't let this perfect opportunity to pass.

She smirked. "Well, you see, monkey... When mommy and daddy -or mommy and mommy- love each other very, very much, they-"Asuna blushed profusely as she waved her hand back and forth.

_"You know what I mean, Eva." _Asuna sighed from the other side of the portal they were talking through. _"I know there is some weird-ass magical mojo around the world, but I never heard about anything that could help two women conceive." _The redhead frowned.

"That's because there isn't, idiot." Evangeline sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Creating a living object is one thing, but genetics are complex. You are right, a woman and a woman cannot conceive." She smirked at Asuna's outraged face, already knowing that she would jump into conclusions. "However, you forget who you are talking to." Evangeline slammed her hands down on the desk. "I am the great Evangeline A.K McDowell, you monkey! Do not underestimate my powers!" Asuna immediately backed away from the screen. "You think I'd let some stupid _man _touch me? Dream on!" She laughed, showing Asuna her most notorious mood change.

"Right..." Asuna trailed, unsure as to how to continue. "So how did you do it?" Evangeline smirked.

"Well, first-"

* * *

"Oi! One more!" Setsuna slurred out as soon as she finished her bottle of beer.

"Right away!" The guild master threw the samurai another bottle. In spite of her drunker state, she caught her easily and opened it before taking a long drink from it.

The guild member laughed, having only seen her like this in two other occasions: the day before proposing to Evangeline and the day she had found out the vampire was pregnant. Other than that, Setsuna would always remain the proud and honorable samurai she was, never touching more alcohol than she could stand.

"Now, now, Setsuna-kun. You don't want to be _completely _wasted for you bachelor party!" The guild master guided the samurai with his one arm and sat her down on the biggest chair of the place. Setsuna's eyes widened.

"Nooo!" She yelled as she tried to escape. "No ladies! Eva will kill me!" She sniffed pitifully as she grabbed the guild master by his collar. "Eva will kill us all!" She hollowed desperately.

"Whoa! Calm down, woman!" The man laughed as he shook her off. "We brought you something more interesting than mere 'ladies'." He smirked as he nodded his head in his son's direction. Baxter smiled widely as he turned off the lights.

Setsuna _knew _this was a bad idea as soon as the slow, sexual music started. She paled instantly, knowing that if Eva found out, she'd never get to meet their child. She wouldn't even make it to the wedding.

"Let g-" Her fellow guild friends covered her mouth and held her down, making sure she would pay close attention to the... whatever was going to show itself. _Probably my death, _she thought, unamused.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Baxter called with his mic. "Tonight, and only tonight, we mourn the official death of Setsuna's singlehood." Her mates booed. "And what better way to say our goodbyes to this hottie than..." He smirked, pausing dramatically. "The Fae!" Setsuna paled even more. _You bastards didn't..._

Two long, defined pairs of legs appeared from behind the curtain. The music started pumping as the legs danced in a hypnotic rhythm. As the music became faster, two exceptionally beautiful women -fae- appeared in what could only be described as almost nothing to cover them. Setsuna struggled against her mates, her drunken state not helping at all.

"Relax..." The guild master whispered against her ear. "And enjoy." As if she could do that!

The only word that could describe the fae was _sex. _The exotic creatures oozed sex wherever they went. They could have been dressed in rags, and still look as beautiful. Setsuna, though always loyal to Evangeline, could not help but take a small peek at her gifts, which were slowly dancing their way towards her shaking form.

One of the fae sat on one of her legs, and Setsuna scooted back into the chair as far as possible without kicking the seductress off.

"Hey there, sweetie," The fae spoke as her long fingers trailed Setsuna's face. "Enjoying the party?" She smiled at her. Setsuna was alarmed when the rhythm changed and the pair of faes started grinding into her, caressing her in the most teasing ways.

"Come on, Setsuna-san! Lighten up!" One of her friends cheered. "You won't be single for long!" The dorks around him cheered on.

Setsuna whimpered pathetically. "But I don't want to be single!" The fae stopped abruptly and observed her in rapt attention, then grinned. The samurai suddenly realized the likeness in their features. Of _course _her 'friends' would hire twin fae who casually were stripper sisters.

"She is the sweetest thing, isn't she?" One of the fae, the one on her leg, bit on her blushing ear. "We should reward her!" She spoke in glee; far from what Setsuna was feeling.

"Oi, ladies," The guild master interrupted. "We can't afford more than we-" The fae that wasn't so... occupied with Setsuna shut him up by putting her finger on his lips.

"My sister and I- We love loyal cuties like this one here." She licked her lips as she looked at Setsuna. "I'll cut you a deal," The mischievous smirk on her lips made Setsuna even more nervous. "Leave us alone with _Setsuna-kun _for five minutes, and this whole show will be for free." The guild master didn't even think it twice before shaking her delicate hand with his rougher one. "My pleasure!" Setsuna sighed in defeat.

"You are a traitor." She hissed, giving him a dirty look. He shrugged, unashamed.

"Business is slow nowadays." He whistled. "Alright, you all, we're taking this party outside for a moment. Give the ladies some space and... privacy." After many profanities from Setsuna, who had been magically bind to the chair, the group left the building, leaving her alone with the two sisters, who were looking at her as if she were their new diversion. She probably was, actually.

"So..." The sisters plopped down on her legs and starting drawing formless shapes on her skin. "Why is someone so young and... _well-shaped _going to marry? Don't you want to enjoy the pleasures of the world?" They were practically cuddling her.

"I already have, thank you." She tried to sound formal and serious, which didn't work much in her state. One of the fae went as far as to scratch her neck with her teeth.

"We could have so much fun together." She moaned out. It freaked Setsuna out. "I bet your fiancée is another boring, country girl. They always are," The fae laughed. "Innocent flowers in the field. They don't know how to pleasure someone." Setsuna wanted so bad to tell them to _run. _However, they had, in a way, insulted Evangeline.

She smirked. _Let them deal with the consequences. We're all going to die anyway._

The fae took the smirk as a positive sign to their advances. "Leave her and travel with us." Setsuna's senses felt the shifting in the air. The music outside has stopped; so did the laughter. The fae didn't seem to notice. They were much preoccupied with the prey before them.

Setsuna sighed. She just _knew _this was going to be a couch night.

Judging by the look on Evangeline's face, she would be lucky if it was a couch night alone.

"It _is _a nice plan," The blonde started, her voice cold and uncaring. "Except there are a few holes on it." The blonde caught the fae by their throats and made them face her. "I am far from an 'innocent, boring, country girl'." She squeezed, barely giving them space to breath. "I'm a very pissed off, moody vampire who, by the fucking way, is very territorial." She snarled. "And no one fucks with what's mine!" She slammed them against the floor before freezing them there with her powers. The guild members would have a terrible time trying to unfreeze them, and fix the floor. They would also, most likely, have to pay for the damages to the twins and some more to shut them up.

Still, Setsuna couldn't help but smile softly as Evangeline turned to her.

"We're going home." She undid the magic with a touch. The vampire growled furiously as she stomped out of the place. "And you get the couch tonight!"

Setsuna cracked her neck and smiled as she too walked out and found her friends lying on the ground, either groaning in pain or frozen like ice-cream.

_Serves them right._

Now, she would have to figure out how to get to sleep on the bed. That would be a tricky situation, but she believed she could do it with a little determination.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Konoka squealed as she fixed her hair in front of her mirror. Beside her, Naomi smiled softly as she sat quietly on the bed, watching her mother fumble around with her outfit and appearance. It was kind of endearing, though she would never admit that to the older Konoe.

"I am more shocked than anything." Contemplated Naomi, humming as she looked up to the ceiling. "I always knew that Aunt Setsuna and Aunt Evangeline would stick together until the end, but I never imagined them in an actual, legitimate marriage." Konoka hummed in response, still fixing her hair.

"Well, I always wondered about that as well." Konoka snickered. "Of course, none of them would actually leave the other. Both are madly in love and extremely jealous and possessive." Naomi tilted her head and frowned.

"Even Aunt Setsuna?" She was surprised, that's for sure. The Setsuna she knew was an easy-going, calm and sometimes sluggish person.

Konoka laughed. "Set-chan may look like some kind of freakish warrior-nun-saint," And those kind of phrases made Naomi wonder if she was actually a Konoe. "But I assure you, she's just as jealous and possessive as Eva-chan, if not more." Konoka laughed again as she finally turned around and faced her daughter instead of the mirror. Konoka lifted one single eyebrow, and Naomi sighed, knowing she was in for another of those mother-daughter talks Konoka seemed to rehearse for her.

"You are _not _going to your aunts' wedding in _that _attire." Naomi groaned.

_Mothers._

* * *

Setsuna glared down at the inanimate object lying on her bed. It was the last piece of clothing missing from her impeccable appearance.

"You listen to me," She hissed, making ure to point a ver accusatory finger at it. "You and I had our differences in the past. Not tonight, though." There was, obviously, no answer. "Tonight I need you to get your shit together. Because I'm marrying Eva, and I need you to _behave._" She nodded more to herself than anything. "Alright. Now, I'm gonna place you around my neck as delicately as I can, and you're going to wrap around it nicely. Not choke. _Wrap. Around. Nicely._" She grabbed the piece of silky clothing and started fumbling with it, looking more like a clumsy clown in a bad joke.

"You are utterly pathetic, you know that?" Setsuna blushed. Her hands stopped and twitched as the knot of her tie felt a little too tight around her neck. She glanced down and grimaced as she saw the disaster occurring under her chin.

"You remind me of that every day." Setsuna sighed, a smile perching on her lips. She turned to her wife-to-be and blushed slightly before turning around and facing the other way.

Evangeline crossed her arms and smiled, amused. "It's not like you haven't seen me half-naked before, is it?" Setsuna heard the squeaking of the bed, indicating that Eva had plopped on it.

"..." Setsuna's lips formed a tight line before answering, "Those are new." Evangeline smirked widely, and Setsuna knew it. They knew each other too well.

"And I'm sure you'll have the chance to rip them away tomorrow night after the wedding," She crossed her long legs on the bed and stretched her arms over her head, looking specially vulnerable. "But for now, I came to torment you."

_And you're way too good at it. _Thought Setsuna, unamused.

"Useless," Eva huffed out and stood up from bed. "When in Hell will you learn to tie this thing?" Setsuna blushed and closed her eyes, still refusing to take a peek.

"The same day you will, apparently." Setsuna snickered as she felt and heard the blonde struggle with the tie.

Eva snapped. "It was _your _choice to wear a tux." Setsuna opened her mouth to protest. "And tux and a tie go together. Next time choose something less painful to wear, idiot." Setsuna suddenly opened her eyes, realizing something.

"You are brilliant!" Setsuna grabbed the blonde by her shoulders and drew her into a hug, completely ignoring the way their breasts clashed together. "I knew I acceded to marry you for some reason." She ran away from the enraged vampire before she could take a swipe at her.

"_You _asked _me_!" She heard the pompous yell before disappearing hall down.

Setsuna smirked, feeling up to some mischievousness. "You think I didn't notice all those little hints you left? You were practically _begging _me to marry you!" A shierk exploded in the room not too far away from her.

"You are so dead!" Setsuna grabbed what she needed from her closet and made a run for it, heading mountain down towards the only place she could go in such situation. She let her wings take her away through the wind, and landed soundlessly in the middle of the town. It was dark and slightly misty, so that meant everyone was either sleeping at home or enjoying a good drink at the pub.

She finally reached her destination and knocked.

An elderly woman opened the door and smiled at her warmly before letting her in.

"Whatever you did to that poor woman now?" The elder scolded at the samurai playfully.

"Sorry, gran." Setsuna made herself at home and sat on one of the couches. "I may have teased her a little too much. It was all with good intention, you know how we are." She sat up straight and poured herself a cup of the tea in front of her. The woman sighed, then smiled affectionately.

"Of course I know. I've seen this scene play in front of me too many times." She sat beside Setsuna and patted her head a little too strongly. "What are you going to do now? It's the day before your wedding, little wing." Setsuna blushed at the nickname given by her grandmother. She placed the cup of tea on the coffee table.

"Well, I may have done it to distract her," _And myself, _she thought. "I didn't want her to find out about my change of plans." The lady scowled at her, placing her arms on her hips.

"Setsuna..." She warned in a way only grandmothers knew. It made you feel either guilty or dirty. Sakurazaki Shion was so good at it that she made Setsuna feel both.

The samurai sighed in defeat and stared into her grandmother's eyes.

"Cheating old lady," She grumbled, and the older Sakurazaki let out a throaty laugh.

"You do realize that your future wife and I are almost the same age, right?"

Setsuna paled, then blushed.

"Such a cougar, right?"

"Gran!"

* * *

"Woah, everyone is here!" Naomi smiled brilliantly as she saw her many, many aunts -and Uncle Negi and Uncle Kotaro- and her cousins gathered at the meeting place given by the chibis. "Hey!" She yelled as she waved at them.

"Naomi!" Asuna was the first at her side, scooping her in her arms and twirling her around. "Look at you, all grown up!" Even though they hadn't seen each other in two months, Asuna would always greet her with those words. Truly, it felt like Naomi grew a bit more every day for them. Asuna was not exactly sure if she liked that.

Naomi giggled. "Aunt Asuna, it hasn't been that long!" She complained with a smile. She wasn't really mad at her aunt. Just a tad bit embarrassed that she still treated her as if she was a four-year-old.

"How would you know? You're probably thinking about boys all the time." Asuna let her down and sighed dramatically. "Poor Konoka. She probably has to fight them rabid dogs with her stick." Konoka blushed fiercely.

"Actually..." The older Konoe hesitated. "That _did _happen- once!" She quickly defended herself. "In my defense he was a complete idiot." Asuna merely laughed at her and patted her back rather harshly. The brunette shifted uncomfortably, trying not to clutch at her back to soothe the pain.

"Is everyone here?" A small voice interrupted. As they looked down at the source of the voice, they couldn't help but 'aww' at the two chibis that stood on the grass, all dressed up for the event.

"Are you stupid?" Evan's chibi knocked Setsuna's chibi on her head with her small fist. "'Course they are! Can't you count?" The small blonde huffed and turned her head to her side, mumbling under her breath.

The clear display of violence shouldn't have looked so cute, but it did.

"Sorry, Eva-chi," The other chibi pouted as she rubbed her head with both hands. "I didn't mean to upset you." She started tearing up, which was immediately picked up by Eva's chibi, who gulped down nervously and hesitantly patted her back. Setsuna's chibi immediately brightened up.

"That's disturbingly accurate," Asuna whispered into Yue's ear, who shrugged her off before she was also subjected to chibi Eva's wrath.

"So," Chibi Setsuna clapped her hands together as she and Eva started floating so they could be at their height. "Everyone please hold hands. We will arrive near the reception and not at it due to the magical wards. The chibis waiting will accommodate you. The wedding will not take place at their house but a bit further. Masters didn't want us to tell you where it is, but rest assured it's not too far." Once they made sure everyone was holding hands, the chibis held hands as well as they summoned the portal that would take them to the magical world.

* * *

"Stay still!" Shion snapped as she finished with her granddaughter's hair. There was _no way in Hell _she was going to her own wedding with the same hairstyle she had been carrying the past thirty-five years. Not if Shion was there to impede it.

"But, gran!" Setsuna groaned as she felt yet another pull at her hair. "I was going to let it loose for the wedding. Isn't that enough?" Shion snorted in a very unlady-like manner.

"No. It would be nice if you cleaned up for your future wife once in a while. Lord knows how she puts up with you and your sweat and your sword and-" Setsuna yelped when the old woman tugged at her hair even more.

"She wouldn't be marrying me if she didn't like it!" Setsuna snapped as well, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Your image has nothing to do with it. That girl, for some unexplainable reason, fell for you, foolish girl. The least you could do is show some appreciation." She huffed, then let go of Setsuna's hair with a soft smile. "There, you-" Her breath caught in her throat as she glanced at Setsuna. More specifically her reflection.

Shion caressed the image in front of her with her calloused fingers. "Oh." She was speechless.

"Gran?" Setsuna asked, confused. "What is it?" She straightened her back and looked at the teary-eyed woman in the mirror.

"You-" Shion took a shaky breath. "You look just like your mother." And Setsuna's breath caught in her throat as well.

Shion always tried to avoid the subject. Not because she didn't want to discuss it with her only relative alive, but because the death of her only daughter and its circumstances haunted Shion to this day. Setsuna only knew bits and pieces of the story, small slips from her grandmother.

"Thank you, gran." Setsuna grabbed her hand and drew it to her lips before kissing it. Then, hesitantly, she asked, "Do you think she would have been proud of me?" Shion turned her head so fast, Setsuna almost heard it crack.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna. Without a doubt, your mother would be the proudest woman in the world right now." The older woman kissed the samurai's forehead tenderly. "In fact, I bet the rest of my years that she would be squeezing the life out of you and crying 'my baby' all over the place." Setsuna chuckled dryly. She did remember that about her mother. Every time Setsuna learned something of importance of did something special, her mother would literally explode into tears and hug her tightly against her chest, mumbling about how she was growing up so fast.

"I miss her." Setsuna confessed in a whisper, afraid to break the moment they were having. Grandma Sakurazaki merely squeezed her shoulders and placed a sound kiss on Setsuna's forehead.

"We both do."

* * *

Naomi couldn't help but feel awed as their group arrived at the reception. She vaguely remembered her surroundings, having visited her aunts a few times during her younger days. But now, standing in front of the beautiful cascade, glancing at her own reflection in the crystal-clean water, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed in herself for not coming more often when her mother invited her. Fortunately, with the future Sakurazaki-McDowell child, she would have a sound excuse to visit.

"Woah," Asuna gaped. "This place is seriously awesome." Ayaka smacked her arm and mumbled something along 'monkey' and 'manners'. Asuna ignored her and continued. "Look at all those chairs! Just how much people is coming?"

Naomi glanced around and counted at least ten guests, and all of them seemed to know each other, judging by the relaxed expressions and the small chat they were indulging themselves in. Aside from those present, there were at least three hundred seats, methodically placed right in front of the altar, which was adjacent to the lake in which the cascade poured into. It was truly beautiful and perfect, and so unlike Setsuna or Evangeline. Everyone had thought it would be a small wedding.

"The whole town was invited over, and then some." One well-groomed chibi Setsuna answered for them. "Masters are well-liked by everyone." She explained.

"Even Master?" Negi couldn't help but ask shyly. Chibi Setsuna nodded her head eagerly.

"Master Evangeline helps people just as much as Master Setsuna does" With that, Chibi Setsuna clapped her hands, and other four chibis appeared. "Show them their seats. I'm going to arrange the food now." Chibi Setsuna flew away towards another group of chibis that were working -more like yelling at each other- near a rather large table.

The chibis led the group to the seats right in the front. Naomi, Asuna, Negi and Mana were the ones that sat the nearest to the red carpet, exactly in front of the altar. They felt touched, and incredibly honored by this. In the end, oddly enough, Konoka was the only one without a seat.

She tilted her head, confused. "Where do I sit?" She asked a nearby chibi, whose eyes widened.

"Oh, stupid us!" The chibi palmed her face a couple times before answering with a small, timid smile. "Konoka-san is a very special guest of our Masters, so she gets to sit in a very special place. See?" She pointed to one of the chairs that were _beside _the altar. "Konoka-san is a witness." The brunette felt tears of happiness at the corner of her eyes. She lifted her skirt a bit and sat down on her chair.

"Thank you." She looked at the chibi as she said this, well aware that the message would later be passed to Setsuna.

* * *

It was an hour and half later, when the clock struck two in the afternoon, that the rest of the guests made an appearance. They came all together in a horde, chatting among them; irradiating happiness and excitement for the wedding and the couple itself.

"Sorry I'm late!" Every single head snapped as one Sakurazaki Setsuna arrived, smiling nervously and scratching the back of her head. Konoka suddenly saw that awkward fifteen-year-old girl from all those years ago. It didn't really help that she didn't look older than twenty-three. Damn demon people.

As soon as she made her presence known, she received countless of cat calls, inappropriate comments and happy shouts. The samurai merely took them all in and blushed from the roots.

Meanwhile, Konoka felt a pang of something in her chest at the sight before her. Setsuna was nothing short of stunningly beautiful, with her white and cream yukata and her beautiful white hair tied up in an elegant bun. The brunette idly remembered that Kamo had once called her a true Japanese beauty. Now, staring at her in her wedding day, Konoka couldn't agree more with the truth.

"Are you okay, mom?" Naomi sounded worried. Konoka smiled at her, unable to stop the tears. "Mom?" Konoka shook her head slowly. Naomi just wouldn't understand.

She wouldn't understand that Konoka had finally realized what she had lost so many years ago, when she let Setsuna go.

But it was okay.

Even if they weren't together, Konoka and Setsuna would always be inseparable.

* * *

"She's late." Setsuna bit her lip and her grandmother groaned from her place beside Konoka, who chose to wisely stay quiet and smile amusedly.

"She's the bride. She _has _to be late." Setsuna's eyes flickered briefly towards the end of the carpet.

"Where is she?" She asked, shifting her weight to the other leg.

"She left you." Deadpanned the elder Sakurazaki.

"What!?"

"It was a joke!" Shion snapped. Honestly, one more time-

"Are you sure?"

That did it.

"SETSUNA!"

* * *

"So..."

"So?"

"You're cute..."

"Erm. Thank you." An awkward silence.

"...Want to make out after this?"

"_What?!_"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were interested." Another awkward silence. "Maybe I should go-"

"No!"

"..."

A cough. "Maybe we could get to know each other first?"

A coy smile. "The name's Shunra."

"Naomi."

* * *

"No, seriously. I'm freaking out here, gran."

"Do you want me to smack you again?"

"...No."

"Then shut up."

"..."

"..."

"Gran-"

"No."

And that was it.

* * *

"So, Naomi..." Shunra couldn't help but ask. "Are you single?"

"And you ask me that after wanting to make out?"

"A woman has needs." She defended.

"You're a fae." Shunra waved her off.

"All the same. My physic is that of a normal female." Naomi gulped down nervously.

"Is that so?"

Shunra smirked.

"Want to find out?"

Naomi squeaked.

* * *

"Will you hurry up? Your future wife is having a breakdown outside." Shion all but pleaded.

"It's not my fault this baby of Hell felt like kicking my bladder. _Again!_" Shion cursed under her breath. Just her luck.

"Well, you should have thought about it before going at it like rabbits, shouldn't you?"

The only response she got was the sudden creak of the bathroom door and something that sounded oddly like the handle becoming an ice-cub.

"Fucking great." Sakurazaki Shion prided herself in being a lady. She never cursed, she sat down straight and with her legs folded, and she was as patient and pleasant as an angel.

But right now, she just wanted the nightmare to be over.

* * *

"They should be here by now, shouldn't they?"

"Set-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"So..." Naomi asked after five tortuous minutes of silence. "How did you meet my aunts?"

"My sister and I gave your aunt -yes, the one standing there- a lap dance." Naomi's eyes widened comically. "And then your other aunt came, froze us over and smashed our heads on the floor."

"Woah..." Shunra chuckled.

"I know."

"..."

"..."

"Could you, maybe-" Naomi bit her lower lip. "Show me?"

Shunra's delighted eyes and a hand casually resting on her thigh were her response.

* * *

"There she comes!" Konoka gushed excitedly. "Oh, Set-chan! She looks radiant!" At her side, Setsuna puffed her chest in pride. "And that baby bump is just so cute!" The samurai blushed.

All the guests started mumbling to themselves as the bride-to-be walked -or strouted- past them and stood in front of Setsuna. She was followed by one tired-looking Shion, who dumped her weight on her chair and sighed. No one asked.

"You look-" Setsuna couldn't finish her phrase. She just grabbed Evangeline's hands and kissed them. "Are you ready?" They gazed at each other lovingly before telling the priest to proceed.

Setsuna took her sweet time to memorize the sight that was Evangeline in her ceremonial kimono. White, cream and a few sakura flowers here and there. It was loose enough, so the baby would have enough space. And, in all honesty, that small bump was the most beautiful part of her love. They had come so far, and this was the result. All of their friends were there to see what they had built for themselves; by themselves.

The priest was forgotten. Setsuna and Evangeline said their bows, which were short and sweet. They weren't really made for romanticism; not in front of so many people anyway. Konoka, Shion and the guild master signed as witnesses.

The rest of the day flew by, with a few surprises here and there.

Much to Naomi's embarrassment, she and Shunra had been busted by the one and only Konoka Konoe, who spent the rest of the day teasing them with every chance she could get. They would never be found having hot and heavy sessions against a tree. Bedrooms were now their favorite choice.

Setsuna and Evangeline announced that Konoka and Asuna would be the baby's godmothers. They both jumped on Setsuna as soon as the word left her lips. They refused to name the baby Genesis after Asuna's suggestion on the spur of the moment. They didn't even know the sex of the baby to begin with -even if Evangeline had a feeling it was a girl.

The biggest surprise was Ayaka and Baxter hitting it off rather quickly. It would be short and passionate, but the blonde would forever be teased by her best friend. She would never shake off the name 'cougar' off.

All in all, it was one Hell of a wedding.

But, they wouldn't have it another way.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Slender arms wrapped around Setsuna's naked shoulders. The samurai leaned in as she rested from her writing.

"I'm going to send Konoka a letter." She smiled softly and kissed Evangeline's jaw with adoration. "Go back to bed, love. You have to make the most of it before Keiko wakes up." Eva kissed her lips softly but said nothing. She knew her wife was right, so she groggily went back to bed, knowing that the samurai would return as soon as she finished.

Setsuna peeked over her shoulder and chuckled before turning back to the letter.

She read;

_Kono-chan,_

_It's been two weeks since our little Keiko was born. She's such a sunshine. I wish you were here to see her, but I know how busy you are with your job. It will be some time before you see her, so I'm sending a picture of her to you. _

_She's everything and more than I ever imagined. You can see in the picture that she has inherited my eyes -grandma confirmed it. Her hair is a combination of Eva's and mine. That fuzz you see on her cute little head? It's platinum blonde. And that cute, little button nose. And those dimples! You know what that means? It means I'm going to have to chase people with a stick. Eva is already going bersek at the the thought of anyone courting our little girl. And I can't say I will stop her (I know. Shame on me.)_

_Now I finally understand what you felt when you had Naomi. I remember you were so happy and radiant that day, even with your douche of an ex-husband (Did I ever tell you how happy I am that you kicked him out?). I understand now what true happiness is. I also understand what being truly scared is. To have this precious life depending on me is a heavy weight. But I have Eva with me, and sometimes grandma. We are trying to be the best parents and I hope that she will see that somewhere in the future._

_I am going now. Got to get some sleep before Keiko decides to grace us with her presence. She's got quite the set of lungs and kind of an attitude (Her inner Eva is showing at such an early stage of life -it's scary.)_

_Say hi to everyone for us. We shall meet again once Keiko is old enough to travel through portals._

_Love,_

_Setsuna._

* * *

I know. I promised that it was a one shot. But it's not. I decided to make this a series of one shots. Don't ask me how many, because I don't know. However, if you have any suggerences, just tell me. I may think it's a pretty neat idea and go with it.


End file.
